Crybaby
by AznPnay
Summary: Well its done, the whole story is finished! tada! done! dont bother me!
1. Crybaby

"Everything was finally going correctly in my life. But no, out of no where he comes back telling me that he wants to be with me. It took me 3 years to get over him. And now he wants me back? No way, I have a boyfriend. I'm finally happy not feeling guilty if he would care." Relena shouted at Noin and Milliardo who were trying to calm her down. She took an expensive lamp and ran to the edge of the grand staircase. She saw all the pilots there and threw the lamp at them.p  
  
"What in the?" started Trowa surprised like the rest of his comrades as the lamp smashed at their feet.p  
  
"It's just like a woman to react when something doesn't go their way." Wufei said as he slowly walked towards the stairs.p  
  
"Don't move any further, this problem concerns all of us and no one's leaving until the problem is settled." Said Milliardo while motioning a guard to step in front of Wufei.p  
  
"Fine." Wufei humphed.p  
  
"Relena, what's happened to you?" Heero thought.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Three weeks ago everything was normal. Three weeks later everything is insane." Relena thought as she ran into her room and locked the door.p  
  
"I can't believe Heero. Just know he realizes that he loved me? Well it's to late, I've moved on. Seth will make me happy, not Heero." Relena sobbed as she recalled the past two weeks.p  
  
iTwo weeks agop  
  
"Oh Seth, can we actually go on a vacation by ourselves, and without my pesky guards." Relena asked her boyfriend Seth. They were in her room packing away some of her clothes. They were planning on going on a secret vacation together to Paris.p  
  
"Or course, I have the tickets and my bags. All I need is you." Seth said as he kissed Relena on the nose. Relena giggled at her boyfriend who she had been seeing for two months now.  
  
"And all I need are my bags." Relena said as she kept on stuffing clothes into a tote bag.p  
  
"Yeah, all fifty of them. Could you at the least bring twenty-five." Seth joked as he helped his girl with the packing.p  
  
"Oh Seth, you are so bad. I was only bringing five too, so shut up." Relena said when she was finished packing. She carried all the five bags and threw them out the window.p  
  
"Here Sugar, let me go down first and when you jump I'll catch you." Seth told her calling Relena by her favorite nickname.p  
  
"Ok, but be careful. I don't want our vacation in the hospital. But first let me just write a note that says I'm taking a mini vacation so that way the media won't get in the way." Relena said as she quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and taped it to her mirror.p  
  
"Ok Sugar, I'm down here. Jump, I'll catch, I swear." Seth said as he stood right beneath her window with his arms open.p  
  
"Ok, and you'd better." Relena said as she jumped out the window and landed in her boyfriend's arms.p  
  
"I told you." Seth told her as he planted a kiss on her lips.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Noin, go check up on Relena. It's breakfast and she's not here." Milliardo ordered his faithful companion.p  
  
"Ok." And Noin went up the stairs.p  
  
"Miss Relena. Time to get up, you're late for breakfast and you have a conference this afternoon." Noin said as she gently knocked on the door. When she didn't hear an answer, Noin panicked and bust open the door. To her surprise, instead of a kidnapping, everything was pretty much neat. On the mirror, the note read,p  
  
Dear Milliardo and Miss. Noin,p  
  
Well, I have been stressed out recently so I have decided to take a week vacation to relax. I have gone with Seth, and it was my decision so please don't kill him. I will be back this Saturday night, so please don't worry.p  
  
Love always,bR  
Relenap  
  
"Uh-oh. Milliardo won't be happy when he reads this." Noin thought as she took the note with her and walked silently down the stairs.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"It's so romantic here in Paris." Relena told Seth. It was Sunday night and they were riding the elevator to get to the top of the Eiffel Tower.p  
  
"You know what will make the scenery absolutely perfect?" Seth asked Relena.p  
  
"What?" Relena said as the elevator stopped at the top. They got off of it and were looking out at all of Paris.p  
  
"A kiss." Seth said before putting his lips on Relena's and kissing her passionately.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Hey Duo, ain't that Relena over there? Whoa, who's the hottie she's saliva swapping with?" Hilde asked Duo who were across from the couple. p  
  
"What Hilde? Oh, whoa! That girl sure knows how to use her tongue to get people's attention." Duo told his girlfriend.p  
  
"Well let's go over and say hi." Hilde said walking towards the couple who still was caught up in their kiss.p  
  
"Hello Relena. Wassup girl, I haven't see you in a long time." Hilde shouted over to her friend. Relena and Seth stopped kissing and looked at the spunky girl coming their way.p  
  
"Hilde! Hilde, is that you? Oh my god, its you!" Relena said letting go of Seth's hand and skipped over to Hilde to give her a hug.p  
  
"How you doin girl? The last time we saw each other was like 4 years ago." Hilde said happily.p  
  
"I'm great, you look great too." Relena said motioning Seth to come over to meet her best friend.p  
  
"Hilde, I would like you to meet the love of my life, Seth Johnson." Relena introduced.p  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss. Hilde." Seth said as he took her hand and kissed it.p  
  
"So Relena, your dating a gentleman. Well, he's nothing like my guy. Duo, hey Duo! Get your ass over here and say hi to Relena and her new guy." Hilde yelled.p  
  
"This is the love of my life. Duo Maxwell meet Seth Johnson, Relena's new guy." Hilde told her boyfriend.p  
  
"Nice to meet you buddy." Duo said grabbing his hand and shaking it.p  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Seth told him.p  
  
"So Miss. Queen of the World, what have you been up to for the past years?" asked Duo curiously.p  
  
"Nothing really, I've been living with Miss. Noin and Milliardo." Relena told the cheerful couple.p  
  
"So how did you and Seth meet?" asked Hilde.p  
  
"Oh, I was at a party and he asked me to dance. Being a lady, of course I accepted. We saw each other more often and now we're going out. But enough about me, how about you two. How have you guys been?" Relena asked.p  
  
"Oh, we're fine. In fact, on Tuesday is our two year anniversary and we would love it if you and Seth would attend our party." Hilde told them (its Saturday night, or Sunday morning, whatever).p  
  
"We'd love too. We're on a vacation and going to a party will definitely be fun." Relena said.p  
  
"Ok, come to our little house on the countryside. You can tell its ours if you hear a lot of noise. Well, we have to go and finish our preparations. Here's our number if you have anything to ask." Duo said as he gave Relena a piece of paper with their number on it, then he and Hilde left.p  
  
"They sure are a lively couple aren't they." Seth said when they were by themselves.p  
  
"Yes, lively and fun."br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Hey Duo, you think we did right thing for inviting Relena and her boyfriend. I mean, isn't Heero going to go to our party too." Hilde asked as they drove towards their house.p  
  
"Why not, I mean she is our friend, and Heero. Well that was ages ago. I don't think he'd care anymore. He was threatening to always kill her, and she's finally off his back so I don't think he'd care." Duo said back.p  
  
"Well, not unless he loves her. He might even do something drastic." Hilde asked worriedly.p  
  
"Don't worry Babe, nothing wrongs going to happen." Duo said trying to calm her down as he approached their house.p  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Hilde said.p  
  
"I always am."p  
  
"Now don't you go there Duo." Hilde warned him.p  
  
"Don't go where?" Asked Duo innocently as he picked up Hilde and headed to wards their room.  



	2. Crybaby Part 2

i"Seth, I have nothing to wear! I knew that I should of packed a couple of dresses" Relena whined to her boyfriend.p  
  
"Oh c'mon, u did bring at least one. Didn't you?" asked Seth.p  
  
"No! I didn't think that we would meet up with any of my friends." Relena said tossing a shirt onto his face.p  
  
"Honey, calm down. We have money. You can just buy a dress. And while we're at it, I need a suit too." Seth said as he put his arms around Relena's waist.p  
  
"Ok, I brought about 20 thousand. I think that's enough, isn't it."Relena said as she relaxed in her boyfriend's arms.p  
  
"Don't forget, we have to buy them an anniversary gift too." Seth reminded her.p  
  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot. What should we get them? Hmmmm, I'll think of it later. Now lets go shopping." Relena said as she pulled on his arms.p  
  
"Ohh great, shopping. How fun." Seth said sarcastically.p  
  
"Seth, you are so bad, now come on. Lets go." Relena replied as she tugged on his arm.p  
  
"I'm coming." Seth said.bR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"I can't believe it!!" Hilde said.p  
  
"Believe what?" asked Duo.p  
  
"Our party is tomorrow and the flowers are wrong, the cake is missing" shooting a glance at Duo" the pool is dirty, and the ice sculpture is starting to melt." Hilde said worriedly.p  
  
"What? I didn't eat the cake, I might have poked at it, but I didn't eat it. And Hilde honey, calm down." Duo said as he put his arms around Hilde.p  
  
"Your such a bad liar Duo." Hilde said in more of a calm voice.p  
  
"Who said I was lying." Duo replied in a playful tone as he kissed Hilde on the cheek.p  
  
"Whatever, but what about the other things." Hilde asked.p  
  
"We don't really an ice sculpture and we'll just hire some guys to clean the pool quickly. I mean, it's not as if we're holding a pool party." Duo joked.p  
  
"Fine, and the flowers aren't that bad. But lets get going." Hilde said as she got out of Duo's grasp and to a phone.p  
  
"She spends more time on the phone then with me." Duo muttered as he walked outside.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
Heero was lying down on his bed staring at the invitation to Duo's and Hilde's party.p  
  
"Should I go or no?" wondered Heero. If he went, he would have to deal with the other gundam pilots, especially Duo.p  
  
"Might as well see how they've been living." Heero said as he walked towards his drawer and searched for a suit that he could wear.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Quatre, what did you get Duo and Hilde as their anniversary gift?" asked Dorothy. Ever since the war, she had changed. She had her eyebrows waxed and had a better personality.p  
  
"Gift, ummmm." Quatre replied.p  
  
"Don't tell me that you didn't get them a gift?" Dorothy said looking at her fiancé and tapping her left foot on the marble tiled floor.p  
  
"Well, I've been busy to find them a gift." Quatre replied looking down.p  
  
"Busy? Busy with what, it's your vacation from work. You have nothing to do, not unless trying to catch beer buts in your mouth counts." Dorothy said.p  
  
"I don't eat beer nuts, their macadamia nuts." Qautre replied.p  
  
"Oh yea, you don't eat cheap ones, only the 50 dollar ones." Dorothy said.p  
  
"We still have plenty of time. The party is still tomorrow. Here's 500 dollars, go buy them something." Quatre replied as he handed the bills to Dorothy.p  
  
"Ok." Dorothy said as she went up the stairs to their bedroom in Quatre's mansion.p  
  
"Works every time." Dorothy said as she went to her lingerie drawer and took out 2 matching gold watches with Duo engraved in one and Hilde engraved in the other one.p  
  
"Looks like someone's going on a shopping spree." Dorothy said as she put the money in her purse and walked back outside towards her Jaguar.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Trowa dear, did you get anything for your friends for their party?" asked Catherine.p  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you buy them something." Trowa replied.p  
  
"Well, knowing you I've already bought them something." Catherine said feeling pleased with herself.p  
  
"What did you buy?" asked Trowa.p  
  
"A gravy boat." Catherine replied as she took out a porcelain gravy goat with swans on it.p  
  
"That's what you got them?" asked Trowa.p  
  
"Yea, isn't it cute. It was only 100 dollars too." Catherine replied.p  
  
"Fine fine, whatever." Trowa said.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Now Wufei, no matter how many times you refuse, you are going to that party with me." Sally told Wufei.p  
  
"No I won't woman, and you can't make me." Wufei said.p  
  
"Yes you are, and if you don't then I'm going to take your swords and make them as shiny as a leaf." Sally replied.p  
  
"Injustice." Exclaimed Wufei.p  
  
"By the way, I took one hundred dollars from your bank account so I can put it with my hundred for Duo's and Hilde's gift." Sally said.p  
  
"Injustice. What did you buy?" asked Wufei.p  
  
"Just 2 free passes to a spa club, a whole week free with everything. Mud baths, steam rooms, you name it." Sally said.p  
  
"Such Injustice woman!" Wufei yelled at Sally.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	3. Crybaby Part 3

i"Well honey, what do you think?" Relena asked as she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a sparkling silver dress that came down to her ankles. There was a slit on the right side that went just below the thigh. The dress had no sleeves, so she wore white gloves. She had her hair in a bun, wit curled strands cascading down. She wore diamond necklace and diamond earrings to match.p  
  
"You look simply gorgeous darling." Seth said as he held out her hand, and they walked down the stairs together. He was dressed in a formal tux. Relena had called earlier to see if it was formal or casual, and Hilde replied formal. They walked outside of their hotel and got into the Mercedes Benz they were renting for their stay.p  
  
"Thanks, and you look handsome too." Relena replied giving a peck on the cheek.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Hilde, Duo, how wonderful it is to see you." Quatre replied. He and Dorothy had been the first couple to arrive, and greeted the couple before them. Quatre wore a simple black tux while Dorothy wore a light blue long sleeved dress that she had recently purchased (^_^).p  
  
"It's been awhile huh?" Duo said smacking Quatre on the back while the girls went off to the side and started gossiping.p  
  
"Yeah, I think I see Catherine and Trowa coming." Quatre replied glancing at the eclipse coming their way. The Valet opened the door and Catherine and Trowa stepped out. Trowa wearing a tux and Catherine wearing a sleeveless green dress and matching shawl.p  
  
"Hello Duo, Hilde, Quatre, and Dorothy." Catherine greeted to the two couples. They had apparently been the third couple to get there.p  
  
"Hey buddy, where's our gift?" asked Duo.p  
  
"Duo!" Hilde said mortified. Then she leaned over in his ear.p  
  
"We ask that later you dope." She whispered.p  
  
"Oh" Duo replied.p  
  
"Well anyway, how have you two been?" asked Hilde giving Catherine a hug.p  
  
"Oh we've been good, especially with little Lauryn running around." Catherine said.p  
  
"Where is the dear?" asked Dorothy.p  
  
"Oh we left her at home with the clowns. We just hope that we don't come home with pies flying into our faces." Catherine replied lightly laughing.p  
  
"No Weakling is going to drive our car. I paid good money for that and I don't want no weakling touching it." A voice could be heard yelling.p  
  
"I will not listen to what you say woman!" the voice said again, only at an even higher tone.p  
  
"I see Wufei and Sally have arrived." Quatre replied watching the twosome come up towards them, and it seemed that Sally was scolding Wufei for practically killing the valet when he climbed into their Porsche. Wufei was wearing a black tux as well and Sally wore a magenta colored dress with kanji writing on the bottom, on the right side.p  
  
"It's their job." Could be hear from Sally just as they were about to approach them.p  
  
"Hello all. You must have hear our little fiasco, it wouldn't have happened if a certain 'justice I think all people are weaklings' guy practically killed the valet guy. Which by the way, why did you bring your sword and give it to me right now." Sally said as she held out her hand waiting for her husband to give her the sword.p  
  
"I will do no such thing woman." Wufei replied.p  
  
"Fine, say hello to the couch for me because you will be sleeping there for a week." Sally said.p  
  
"Humph." Wufei muttered.p  
  
"Well, almost all of us is here. Only people who are missing are Heero and Relena." Hilde said looking at the group.p  
  
"Oh yeah, have you guys heard about Relena,.." Started up Duo until he was jabbed in the stomach by Hilde.p  
  
"Ex-nay on elena-ray." Hilde told him as she glanced at Heero who was approaching the group from behind.p  
  
"Hey Heero, long time no see." Duo greeted Heero. He got a glare back.p  
  
"What were you saying about Relena?" asked Heero turning his attention to Hilde.p  
  
"Uhh, uhhhh." Hilde began.p  
  
Just then a honk was heard. A valet guy opened the door out of the Mercedes and out came Relena from the right. When the door was opened from the left, a man with short dirty blonde hair came out. He took Relena by the arm, and they walked their way to the group.p  
  
"Relena." Hilde said happily, after a quick glance from Duo to Heero, before walking forward to greet her best friend.p  
  
"You look wonderful." Relena replied.p  
  
"Aww, I do look quite stunning don't I." Hilde joked as she twirled around. She wore a black short sleeve dress that came to her knees.p  
  
"Hello Duo, a pleasure to see you again." Seth said shaking hands with Duo.p  
  
"Hiya Seth." Duo replied as he took a quick look at Heero afterwards.p  
  
"Hello Quatre, Dorothy, Catherine, Trowa, Sally, Wufei, and Heero." Relena said to the others.p  
  
"Hi." They replied back, except for Heero.p  
  
"Hey Relena, who's the hunky guy standing next to you?" Sally asked ignoring the look from Wufei.p  
  
"Oh, this is my boyfriend Seth Johnson. Seth, meet Catherine and Trowa Barton, Sally and Wufei Chang, Quatre winner and his fianc? Dorothy Catalonia, and Heero Yuy." Relena introduced them too each other. He shook hands with the boys and kissed the girls hands.p  
  
"Smooth ain't he." Hilde giggled, which was followed by Relena's laughter.p  
  
"Yeah, you certainly got yourself a prince charming." Catherine stated.p  
  
"Well, they're aren't too many around these days, so I just got stuck with him." Relena replied.p  
  
"Well, lets go inside. There's a cake they're with my name on it." Duo said.p  
  
"And he aint lying." Hilde hissed to the girls.p  



	4. Crybaby Part 4

"Wow Hilde, it's so glamorous in here. You must have spent a lot on this party." Catherine said looking around. They're were lights and people everywhere.p  
  
"Yeah, it sure as hell cost a lot!" Duo replied.p  
  
"Its very nice Ms. Hilde, how long did it take for you two to coordinate this party?" asked Seth.p  
  
"Oh, just call me Hilde Sethy boy, and it didn't take too long. Maybe like a months worth of time." Hilde replied.p  
  
"Relena, your guy is such a gentleman. Ms. This and that. Is that we always call you?" asked Sally.p  
  
"Not in bed he doesn't." Relena whispered to her, and they both started cracking up.p  
  
"So, how long have you two been going together?" asked Dorothy.p  
  
"Oh, maybe like a month now." Relena replied.p  
  
"Well, maybe he's the one. You are the only one out of us that isn't hitched or is about to." Hilde told her. They were sitting at a large table with the girls on one side and the boys on the other. But since Relena knew that Seth didn't know any of the boys, she sat next to him and held his hand.p  
  
"Oh c'mon, I'm only 21. I don't want to be rushing into anything too soon. I'm not even sure if he's the one." Relena whispered to them. She didn't want Seth to her.p  
  
"Well, lets have this party going!" Hilde announced. She took Duo's hand and covered his mouth with her other hand to stop his chatting.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
Awhile laterp  
  
"Well, now we thank everyone for their gifts, but our closest friends would like to hand their gifts to us personally." Hilde announced to the guests.p  
  
"First is Mr. and Mrs. Trowa and Catherine Barton." Hilde said as the two came up.p  
  
"We got you this cute little gravy boat." Catherine said handing it to her.p  
  
"Thanks guys. Man, I love getting gifts. It's like an early Christmas and a second birthday." Duo said.p  
  
"Next, is Mr. Quatre Winner and his Fiancé Dorothy Catalonia." Hilde said over the microphone.p  
  
"Here are two gold watches, each one inscribed with your names." Dorothy said handing them the two small rectangular boxes.p  
  
"Thanks, now I hope I can tell the time now. Psst, is it digital?" Duo hissed the last words to them.p  
  
"Yep, yours is and Hilde's is face." Dorothy hissed back.p  
  
"Next is Sally and Wufei Chang." Hilde announced.p  
  
"I still don't see why we must give that weakling and his woman a gift. The injustice of it all." Wufei said as he and Sally came down the aisle.p  
  
"Shut up, we're in front of people you idiot. Sorry, about that but we got you two free passes to a spa for a whole week." Sally said as she handed the card to them.p  
  
"Thanks, its gonna be relaxing just you and me babe." Duo said as he held the card. He put them with the other gifts.p  
  
"And last but not least, Relena Peacecraft and Seth Johnson." Hilde said as she watched the two come down the aisle.p  
  
"Here you go Hilde. Two whole weeks of vacation hopping. To America, Europe, Asia, and the colonies. Not only that but when you come back from your vacation, you will find your house spotless." Relena said as she handed them the two airplane tickets and an I.O.U card.p  
  
"Wow, cool gift Jousan. This is the best, but since its you we should have expected something this extravagant." Duo told her.p  
  
"Also," Seth began.p  
  
"There's an also?" Hilde said even more excited.p  
  
"Yes, while you two have your spotlight dance, Relena and I shall sing your song." Seth told them.p  
  
"Oh wow, that's so romantic. C'mon Duo, we haven't heard our song in awhile. And better yet, it's a spotlight dance. Let's dance!" Hilde said as she put down the things, hugged the couple, took Duo's hand and led him to the clearing on the floor.p  
  
Relena and Seth each took a microphone.p  
  
"Mistro please." Relena said as she glanced at the DJ.p  
  
Seth:i Over and Over I look in your eyes, you are all I desire you have captured me/ip  
  
Seth looked at Relena lovingly, but kept on singing.p  
  
Seth:i I want to hold you I want to be close to you, I never want to let go/ip  
  
Relena:i I wish that this night would never end, I need to know./ip  
  
Relena and Seth held hands, and looked towards Hilde and Duo. Hilde let her head rest on Duo's shoulder and he had his rested on Hilde's head, smiling his big goofy grin.p  
  
Relena and Seth: iCould I hold you for a lifetimebr  
Could I look into your eyesbr  
Could I have this night to share this night togetherbr  
Could I hold you close beside mebr  
Could I hold you for all timebr  
Could I could I have this kiss foreverbr  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever/ip  
  
Relena let go of Seth's hand and walked away.p  
  
Relena:i Over and over I`ve dreamed of this nightbr  
Now you`re here by my side br  
You are next to me bR  
I want to hold you and touch you and taste youbr  
And make you want no one but me br  
I wish that this kiss could never endbr  
Oh baby please/ip  
  
Relena walks back over to Seth who holds out his hand to her. Meanwhile Duo and Hilde have their heads up and their smiling at each other.p  
  
Relena and Seth:i Could I hold you for a lifetimebR  
Could I look into your eyesbR  
Could I have this night to share this night togetherbR  
Could I hold you close beside mebR  
Could I hold you for all timebr  
Could I could I have this kiss foreverbr  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever/ip  
  
Duo twirled Hilde around and she smiled happilyp  
  
Relena and Seth:i I don't want any night to go by, without you by my side/ip  
  
Relena:i I just want all my days/ip  
  
Hilde looked up and stared into Duo's eyes lovingly.p  
  
Relena and Seth:i Spent being next to youbr  
Lived for just loving youbr  
And baby, oh by the way/ip  
  
Seth put his arms around Relena's waist and they still sang.p  
  
Relena and Seth: iCould I hold you for a lifetimebR  
Could I look into your eyesbr  
Could I have this night to share this night togetherbR  
Could I hold you close beside mebr  
Could I hold you for all timebr  
Could I could I have this kiss foreverbr  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever/ip  
  
In the end, both couples kissed.p  
  
But what one person didn't know, was that a pair of Prussian blue eyes was staring at her intently, with a spark of jealously and sadness in them.  



	5. Crybaby Part 5

i"Well Seth, this week was truly perfect. Even though I got in trouble with Miss. Noin and Milliardo, it was worth it." They were outside on Relena's balcony gazing at the stars and Seth was holding Relena.p  
  
"Yes, Paris is truly the city of love." Seth said.p  
  
"Yeah, the lights, the shows, the food." Relena mused.p  
  
"The shows were absolutely amazing." Seth said.p  
  
"Yeah, especially the can can dancing. I bet you liked that." Relena teased.p  
  
"Well who wouldn't like to see a french girl in a short skirt." Seth replied.p  
  
"Then, Monsieur, I have la short skirt in la closet." Relena said in a fake French accent (ok, I'm not so great at French. Sue me, k.).p  
  
"It was funny when we came back and my brother started yelling at you and then pushed you out the door onto the mud." Relena laughed.p  
  
"Yeah, it was funny for you, but not for me. My suit is permanently stained and those were my favorite shoes." Seth replied.p  
  
"Oh please, you have about 5 pairs of them in your closet. They ain't that important." Relena told him.p  
  
"Yeah, but I was wearing those the day I met you." Seth said as he kissed her on the nose.p  
  
"Oh, well how about you wear them tomorrow, and I'll restart all over again. Deal." Relena replied turning around and looking at him.p  
  
"Deal." Seth answered kissing her.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Bye Seth! I love you too. Give me regards to Sharon and lil Emily. Mwah" Relena said into the phone before making a kissy sound then hanging it up.p  
  
"Sorry about that Sally, but Seth is off in America visiting his sister who just had a baby." Relena said as she tucked the cell into her purse.p  
  
"That's ok Relena, you kind of expect some kind of interruption when you're busy 24/7." Sally replied as she poured tea into her cup.p  
  
"Well, anyway back to what we were talking about at the party, do you think that you love Seth? I mean, what about Heero?" Sally asked.p  
  
"Yeah, I mean you did love him before didn't you?" asked Dorothy. She, Relena, Sally, and Catherine were all at Relena's mansion having a girl to girl chat. Hilde wasn't there because she was still on her vacation.p  
  
"That was over 3 years ago you guys. And anyway, it was just puppy love. I mean, nothing serious." Relena replied as she sat back in her chair.p  
  
"Yeah, but you two seemed as if you were meant for each other. Besides, you two looked so cute together." Catherine said.p  
  
"Cuter then me and Seth?" asked Relena.p  
  
"Ahh, well you two definitely a cute couple, but you and Heero. Well, it would be better to see it then to just picture it." Dorothy said.p  
  
"If you guys like Heero so much, why don't you go out with him." Relena said huffily.p  
  
"We, my dear, are taken." Catherine reminded her showing up her ring finger, which all the other girls did too.p  
  
"Don't even remind me. I think Milliardo wants me to marry already. He wants his 20 year old baby sister married." Relena replied.p  
  
"Well, you are the only one without a ring adorning her finger. Which by the way, if you love Seth so much how come he hasn't popped the question yet?" asked Sally.p  
  
"Well, we just aren't ready. I mean, it has been only a month and you girls have known your guys for more than a year. I'm just not one of those girls who believe in love at first site. I think that you should get to know the guy before you marry him." Relena said (I totally believe in love at first site though).p  
  
"Yeah, but its nice going up to those snobby girls who poked fun at you in high school and show them your giant diamond rings on your hand." Doroty joked.p  
  
"Don't remind me of the past, I was the snobby rich girl." Relena said placing her hand on her forehead. All the other girls laughed.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Heero, have you seen Dorothy around?" Quatre asked Heero. Heero was staying at Quatre's place because his apartment had a bug problem (not even the perfect soldier can get rid of those icky things).p  
  
"No." Heero replied.p  
  
"Oh, hmm. What's this? p  
  
'Went to Relena's to chat. Be back later.p  
  
Love you, Dorothy.' " Quatre read out loud.p  
  
"Seems she went to Relena's and will be back later." Quatre said.p  
  
"I wonder how you could tell?" muttered Heero.p  
  
"Hmmm, are you ok Heero. Ever since we came back from the party you seem, well a bit different then usual." Quatre said sitting down next to him on the kitchen table.p  
  
"Yes." Heero replied.p  
  
"Well, you were fine during the beginning. Then Duo said something about Relena. That's it! You still have feelings for you don't you Heero?" Quatre asked.p  
  
"No." Heero replied.p  
  
"Yes you do. You're jealous of her and umm, what's her boyfriends name." Quatre said trying to remember.p  
  
"Seth." Heero replied.p  
  
"See, you know her boyfriend's name." Quatre said.p  
  
"No, I just have good memory and is not getting old and forgetting things like you." Heero said as he got up and left.p  
  
"I don't like her. Hell, I don't even care about her. Then why the hell am I always thinking of her? Especially since she and her ugh, boyfriend showed up at the party." Heero thought to himself as he opened the door to his room and laid down on the bed.p  
  
"Maybe Quatre is right, maybe I do like her. But why only now am I really starting to care? Is it because maybe I'm jealous." Heero thought again.p  
  
"I need to sleep." Heero thought once more before he drifted off.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Hello, could I please have some help here?" a voice Wufei could recognize. He was in the department store waiting for Sally to finish buying things and was walking around.p  
  
"Yes Mister, how can I help you?" the sales clerk asked.p  
  
"Yes, I am trying to buy an engagement ring." The voice said again. Wufei peaked through the shelf and saw Seth standing there looking at rings.p  
  
"It's that boy from the weaklings party. The one that weak girl is going out with." Wufei thought as he continued to spy.p  
  
"I see he is going to propose. I bet that girl is going to be so happy. Humph, weaklings." Wufei thought as he watched the man walk away with a 2-diamond karat engagement ring.p  
  
"Oh Wufei! Where are you? I'm finished shopping!" he heard Sally yell.p  
  
"Woman." Wufei muttered as he walked towards her.p  
  
"So Wufei, what did you do?" asked Sally as she handed him 3 bags for him to carry.p  
  
"Watching that weakling of that girl buy an engagement ring." Wufei replied.p  
  
"What? You saw Seth buy an engagement ring for Relena?" asked Sally as she dropped as he bags with a thud.p  
  
"Yes, why do you care?" Wufei asked.p  
  
"Oh my God! I have got to tell the girls." Sally said as she picked up the bags and ran to a table. She then set them down and took out her cell phone. Wufei just followed her and grumbled.p  
  
"Hello? May I please speak to Miss. Dorothy? Thank you." Sally said waiting impatiently.p  
  
"Hello, Dorothy? I got the most exciting news." Sally said.br  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
"Arghh! When did she get back? And why the hell is she screaming?" wondered Heero as he got up. He walked towards her office, about to yell at her until something she said caught his attention.p  
  
"I can't believe that Seth is going to propose!!!!!! I wonder what Relena will say! Oh my god, I can't believe it. Yeah, yeah, I know what she said when we were hanging out but maybe she was just holding it back. Well, you have to go now. Wufei is pestering you. Poor dear. Ok, I'll tell Catherine the news. Ok, Bye! Talk to you later." Dorothy said as she hung up the phone.p  
  
Heero then left walking back to his room.p  
  
"She's going to get married? Well, that's if she says. But of course she'll say yes. I mean, he has money and a wealthy business, and he loves her. But why do I care?" Heero thought as he walked back to his room and lay down on the bed.br  
**************************************/i  



	6. Crybaby Part 6

"Hilde, Why are you staring at me like that with a funny look on your face?" Relena asked. She was very uncomfortable surrounded by her friends who were all looking at her funny.brbr"Oh nothing Relena. By the way, how are you an umm…. Seth doing?" Hilde asked.brbr"Has he asked you anything recently?" Catherine interrupted.brbr"Or gave you any jewelry of some sort?" asked Sally.brbr"Uhhhh, no"brbr"Nothing, nothing at all? Damn" Dorothy muttered.brbr"What?" asked Relena puzzled. Catherine put her hand over Dorothy's mouth.brbr"Uhh, uhhh nothing at all Lena. Dorothy was just going to get us some more cookies for our tea, right Dorothy?" Catherine asked a squirming Dorothy.brbr"Yea, you better hurry up or our tea's going to get cold." Sally said making her stand and Hilde pushed her into the kitchen. They soon heard a loud crash, but dismissed it and kept on smiling funny at Relena.brbr"Shouldn't we like help her, she may be injured." Relena said standing up.brbr"No, no Relly. She's just fine," Sally said as Hilde and Catherine ushered her into a chair.brbr"Are you guys ok? It's not as if I'm pregnant." Relena told them.brbr"Oh of course not honey, first you have to do something else to be pregnant." Hilde winked to the others.brbr"Well anyway, its almost 4 and at 7, Seth is taking me to dinner. I'm going to have dinner with his parents. Whoopee!" Relena said sarcastically as she got up. brbr"Thanks for the afternoon tea you guys, even though it was a bit weird." Relena said as she put on her coat and got her purse.brbr"See you guys later, bye!" Relena called to them as she got into her Porsche.brbr"You guys are such bitches!" Dorothy said as she got out of the kitchen. There were bruises all over her and her skirt was a bit wet.brbr"Whoa, what happened to you?" asked Catherine.brbr"After you guys rudely pushed me into the kitchen, I fell into the table and the cookies and COLD tea spilled on me. When I got up, the swinging door banged into me, and I fell down again. As I got up, I accidentally touched the HOT stove and practically burned my hand off." Dorothy told them.brbr"Oops, sorry" Hilde apologized.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"HE'S WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" Duo asked Heero again.brbr"Seth is going to propose to Relena."Heero said.brbr"When did he buy the ring again Wufei?" Quatre asked.brbr"3 days ago. What a weakling, to wait forever to pop the question." Wufei said.brbr"So, what ya gonna do about it Heero?" Duo asked.brbr"I'm not doing anything. I don't care, I don't have any feelings for her." He felt everyone's eyes on him "Well I don't."brbr"Oh puh-lease. You love her as much as the girls love shopping." Duo said.brbr"I would have to admit Heero, that it seems that you do like her." Quatre said.brbr"Weakling, can't even admit he's in love with the girl." Muttered Wufei.brbr"You always talk about her, and there was a glint in your eye when you said that she was marrying Seth." Trowa told him.brbr"She's not marrying her. He's hasn't even proposed to her yet." Heero said.brbr"See!" Duo saidbrbr"Ok, so maybe I am quite fond of her and I watch after her every once in awhile, but that doesn't mean that I like her." Heero said.brbr*Cough* "Bullshit" *cough* Duo coughed.brbr"Shutup!" Heero replied as he pushed him onto the floor.brbr"Anyway, what am I going to do?" Heero asked.brbr"I thought that you didn't like her?" Duo asked as he got up.brbr"I'm just worried about her safety. This guy may just be plotting against her." Heero defended himself.brbr"You like her, just say it. Anyway, in my opinion I think that you should pursue her. Like go after her, act all nice around her. Take her to dinner." Trowa started.brbr"I know how to get rid of Seth!" Duo cut in.brbr"See this is what we do..........." Duo started. Everyone crowded around him trying to get the sources of information.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"Hey Seth? How are you doing?" Duo asked Seth.brbr"Nothing much Duo. I just came back work, and I'm a bit tired. How are you?" Seth replied.brbr"I've been great. The gift that you and Lena gave us was cool. We have all these souvenirs and everything." Duo replied.brbr"That's good." Seth said.brbr"So Seth, the guys and I were thinking. Well since your going out with Relena, we just want to get to know you and see what's so great about you that has captured our dear friend's heart." Quatre said to him.brbr"That would be nice. What are we going to do?" Seth asked curiously.brbr"We are going to go to a strip club!" Duo announced.brbr"A strip club?" asked Seth incredulously.brbr"Yes, for today we're going to be regular perverted guys going to watch woman take off their clothes." Trowa told him.brbr"Not unless you're a total weakling who doesn't want to go just because you have a girlfriend." Wufei snorted.brbr"No, no of course not." Seth replied.brbr"Yeah, us 3 are hooked and Quatre is going to be hooked up soon, so if you don't tell then we won't." Duo said.brbr"Well, I guess since no one will find out then its really know problem." Seth said.brbr"That's it! Tonight we're going to PAR-TAY!!!!" Duo shouted.brbr"Will it just be us 5, or will your friend Heero come too?" asked Seth.brbr"Oh, he can't come." Quatre replied.brbr"Whew, I'm kind of relieved because whenever I'm with Relena I feel as if he's staring at me and I feel such intense hatred, my spine shivers." Seth told them.brbr"Uhhh, ehhhh. It must have all been your imagination because Heero would never do that." Duo laughed nervously and glanced from side to side to the other pilots.brbr"Yea, how in the world would you get that? He never gives anyone a glare like you described. By the way you describe it, it might as well be called." Quatre began.brbr"A death glare." Trowa finished.brbr"Yea." The other pilots agreed.brbr"Yes, I guess it was kind of foolish of me to actually think that. He seems so nice, quiet, but nice." Seth replied.brbr"Well anyway, lets go!" Duo exclaimed as they all started walking away to leave. Wufei pulled Duo aside.brbr"I swear, if Sally finds out that I went to a Strip Club, I will kill you." Wufei said.brbr"Ahhh, don't get your panties in a twist." Duo replied.brbr"Maxwell!!!!" Wufei yelled.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"Milliardo, your woman is driving you crazy so why don't you just go out with the guys and us." Heero told Milliardo.brbr"Noin is not driving me crazy." Milliardo replied.brbr"Then why are you wearing footsies with little pink bunnies all over them?" asked Heero.brbr"Uhhhh" Milliardo blushed.brbr"That's what I thought. So get changed, put on a suit, and bring plenty of cash." Heero told him as he exited the room.brbr"Danm't" Milliardo muttered as he got up.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"Come on Seth, just relax! No one is here but the strippers, us, and a couple of old pervs. No biggie." Duo said trying to calm him down.brbr"Well, I don't know. I've been raised up as a perfect gentleman, and well this just doesn't seem appropriate." Seth told them as some of the strippers swung around on poles.brbr"So what! Quatre was one of those mama's boys too, and look how relaxed he is." Duo said.brbr"Well look at who he's marrying." Trowa hissed into Wufei's and Duo's ear. Duo chuckled at that.brbr"Well ok, fine. C'mon baby, here's a 20 from daddy." Seth said as he tucked a bill into her thong.brbr"Hehe, things are going according to plan. And within a few minutes, plan 2 will work." Duo hissed to the others.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"A strip club?!? Yuy!!!" Milliardo yelled.brbr"Calm down. We have to meet the others inside. It wasn't even my idea, just blame Duo." Heero told him.brbrHeero could hear Milliardo mutter under his breath words such as "idiot", "pervs", "kill them later", and so on.brbr"Well, here we go." Heero said and pushed open the door.brbr"Well, it's totally boring. All I see are old guys, money, alcohol, the other 4 pilots, Seth, naked woma.... Seth!?!?!" Milliardo exclaimedbr*******************************************************************br  



	7. Crybaby Part 7

"Yuy, what in the hell is he doing here? And what in the hell is that slut doing to that basterd of a boyfriend?" Milliardo asked angrily.brbr"I don't know, let me go and get Duo." Heero said calmly.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"Hey Heero, wassup?" asked Duo.brbr"Hello Heero, I'd go to say hello personally but I seem to be busy at the moment." Seth greeted him, as he didn't take his eyes off of the stripper.brbr"Duo, come with me." Heero said and pulled him away.brbr"So buddy, how'd Milliardo react?" Duo asked.brbr"Like you said, he exploded. He's over there ready to kill Seth." Heero told him.brbr"That's good, so why do you need me?" asked Duo.brbr"To explain to Milliardo why Seth is here." Heero replied.brbr"What!?!?!?! Damn't, what am I supposed to say. Hey Milliardo, the reason why Seth is here because me and the boys framed him so Heero can get with your sister and get all the good stuff from her?" Duo asked. He received a smack in the head.brbr"No you idiot, tell him something believable. Make something out of your master plan, and soon." Heero told him as he dragged him to Milliardo.brbr"Maxwell!!! What in the hell is that hooligan (?) doing here? And with you?" Milliardo asked Duo.brbr"We cam here on the behalf of Seth. You didn't hear it from me, but this guy is a real pervert. I mean we asked him if he wanted to go anywhere, so we could bond together of being friends. And he suggested this place. He even knows the names of all of the girls." Duo told him with a (FAKE) solemn look on his face.brbr"Well that guy doesn't even know what's in store for him." Milliardo said, looked to kill.brbr"No, you shouldn't harm him. When Relena finds out she will get really mad at you, and you don't want that." Duo said.brbr"Yes, I wouldn't want her to be upset with me, but then what do I do to make sure that scumbag doesn't come near my sister?" Milliardo asked.brbr"Well, why don't you just take pictures of him and the strippers, and just show them to Relena." Duo told him.brbr"Yes, that would be a good idea. But where are we going to get a camera on such short notice.brbr"Here's one." Heero said as he whipped one out of his coat and gave it to Milliardo.brbr"Yes, but we are kind of far from him, how am I going to take any good pictures?" Milliardo asked.brbr"I'll take them for you." Duo said as he grabbed the disposable camera and ran to Seth and the others.brbr"I always knew that boy was bad news." Muttered Milliardo.brbr"Hnnn." Heero replied.brbr"Yes, now that Milliardo thinks that Seth is bad news, he will forbid Relena to see him, and I can help comfort her. Smart thinking Yuy" Heero thought as he watched Milliardo fume, and flashes taken everywhere.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"Relena, may I please speak to you." Milliardo asked knocking on her door. He was clutching photos in his hand.brbr"Yes of course." Relena replied.brbr"Well aren't you merry?" Milliardo noticed.brbr"Why wouldn't I be. Tomorrow will be our 5 month anniversary, and Seth said that he has something important to tell me." Relena said happily.brbr"Oh, I don't know if I should tell her. She seems so happy." Milliardo thought.brbr"Do it!" mouthed Duo from the door.brbr"Relena, I have something really important to show you." Milliardo said heavy heartily.brbr"Millirdo, what's wrong? You seem so upset." Relena said as she paid attention to her now silent and reluctant brother.brbr"I have some news regarding Seth." Milliardo said.brbr"What? Why? Is he injured, did anything happen to him?" asked Relena worriedly.brbr"No, he's fine. (Well, not for too long, Milliardo thought). I have pictures of him, and other girls." Milliardo told her and he handed her the pictures.brbr"What?!? No this can't be it. You didn't like him, you never liked him as my boyfriend. So you got a really good impersonator to look like him and put him in these positions." Relena said making all these accusations.brbr"No I didn't. You know I didn't, why would I want to hurt my sister, my own flesh and blood." Milliardo said gently.brbr"You're doing it now! You did it when you left after the war. I don't care, this can't be him. I hate you!" Relena shouted, regretting the last words she said. It was silent after awhile.brbr"I'm sorry Milliardo, I didn't mean to say that. I was acting like a child." Relena said as she sniffled soundly.brbr"Its ok, come over here." Milliardo said as he sat on her bed. Relena came over and hugged him.brbr"I just thought that he was the right one. The right guy, who would never hurt a girl." Relena murmured as she sobbed.brbr"There is one out there, Seth just wasn't him." Milliardo comforted her.brbr"Until you meet your prince charming, I'll be the guy in your life who won't hurt you." Milliardo said as he hugged her.brbr"Thanks, you're the best brother ever, and I'm glad that Noin was able to find the right guy. Even if he's on the Fashion Police's top 10 list." Relena giggled softly.brbr"So, when do you plan to break up with him?" Milliardo asked her.brbr"Tomorrow, I shouldn't carry on these charades any longer. I just hope that I meet the right guy soon." Relena replied.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"Don't worry Relena, the right guy is just waiting to confess himself to you." Heero thought as he watched the scene.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"Hello Relena, you look radiant this evening." Seth greeted her.brbr"As do you Seth." Relena replied a bit stiffly.brbr"Well, shall we go?" Seth asked her as he took her arm.brbr"Why of course, we don't want to be late." Relena replied. They passed by Noin and Milliardo on the way out the door and Milliardo mouthed the words "Be Strong" to her.brbr"I will." Relena mouthed back."br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"Are you ok Sugar? You haven't even touched your caviar and Es Cargo (u kno, da snaily stuff dat da rich pple eat. Ewwww)." Seth said.brbr"I'm not that hungry." Relena replied.brbr"Are you ok? You seem so depressed." Seth told her.brbr"No nothing, I just received some startling news last night which I would rather not talk about." Relena replied.brbr"Well maybe what I'm about to ask you will cheer you up." Seth said as he stood up. He took something out of his pocket, and went down on one knee in front of Relena.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"He's going to do it. He's going to propose." Hilde said excitedly. They had all gone out to spy on the two. The girls being excited about them being engaged and the boys being excited to see how they'll break it off.brbr"Ok Heero, here it is. Milliardo did it perfectly and Relena is convinced that he cheated on her. Now if she will say no, and you can swoop in to save her, or she says no disregarding the point that Seth was with the strippers." Duo told him.brbr"Say yes!" the girls all chanted.brbr"Say no!" the boys all chanted.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"I know that we have only known each other for 5 months, wonderful months. But the moment that I asked you to dance, I knew that this was the woman I would love forever, to be my wife, my strength, and to carry my children. Relena Peacecraft, will you marry me?" Seth asked.brbrIt was silent among the two and among the table nearby.brbr"Well?" asked the girls.brbr"Well?" wondered the boys.brbr"Seth, I...br************************************************  



	8. Crybaby Part 8

"Seth, I... I can't." Relena said reluctantly.BR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BR 4 thuds fell on the floor.BR BR "Hilde, are you ok?"BR BR "Cathy, Catherine. Get up!"BR BR "Hey Onna, get your ass off the floor."BR BR "Dorothy, dear. Are you alright?" BR BR Heero just stared at the scene.BR BR "Thank god she said no." Heero thought.BR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BR "What? Why not?" Seth asked.BR BR "Because, because I found out. I know about everything. I know that you went to that strippers club and you and those girls. I thought that you loved me." Relena explained.BR BR "I do love you. And that, it was just your friends. They dragged me to the place and told me to relax. They were doing it, so I just did it too." Seth told her.BR BR "That's not what I heard. I heard that you brought them, and they wanted to be good friends and bond. For God's sake Seth, 3 of them are married, 1 with a child, and the other one is engaged. They would not do that, except for the engaged but that's Quatre and in no way would he be hanging around a stripper." Relena told him.BR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BR "Hehe, he was all over them." Duo muttered.BR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BR "I swear Relena, it's not my fault." Seth told her.BR BR "I'm going. I don't ever want to hear from you again, or I will settle the matters into my brother's hands. And because of this incident, you do not want to be anywhere near him." Relena said as she got up and left.BR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BR "Heero, go! Meet her up in the front and accidentally bump into her. Then you should know how to handle things from there. Don't forget to be sweet and understanding, well of what you can to come close to that. Now go." Duo pushed Heero out of the booth.BR BR "I can't believe that she refused. I mean he is such a great guy, rich, caring, great dresser, the works." Hilde said dreamily.BR BR "Yeah." Sighed Sally, Catherine, and Dorothy.BR BR *COUGH* came from the boys.BR BR "Not that we don't love our boys." Catherine said as they all planted kisses on their guys.BR BR "We got the works. Quatre's the rich guy, I'm the caring one, Trowa's a pretty good dresser, and the great guy, ehhhh." Duo said.BR BR "Maxwell!!!!" Wufei shouted.BR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BR "I thought that he was good guy, but I guess I was wrong." Relena thought as she ran out the restaurant with teary eyes. She saw a bench and sat down. She didn't care that it was rainingBR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BR "She looks so gorgeous." Heero thought as he neared her. Her hair drenched with water cascading onto her shoulders made it look like gold straw.BR BR "Wait, stop it. Go in for the kill, errr I mean to help her." Heero thought, as he was just right beside the bench.BR BR "You're going to catch a cold." Heero said as he put his umbrella over her head, and seated himself next to her.BR BR "Oh, um. Thank you Heero." Relena said slowly as she peered at him from her hands.BR BR "Are you ok?" Heero asked.BR BR "I'm alright, thanks. How did you know I was here?" asked Relena.BR BR "I was in the restaurant having dinner with the others." Heero replied.BR BR "Oh, then I guess you saw the whole incident." BR BR "Yeah, it was kind of noticeable." Heero told her. He was surprised when he saw Relena hug him and started sobbing all over again.BR BR "I thought he was the one. You know, your true love." Relena whispered.BR BR "Yes, we all go searching for one in our lifetime for our soul mate." Heero said as he held her.BR BR *Sob* "Well I guess I have to start all over again on my never ending search" *sob* Relena cried.BR BR "Don't worry. One day, I promise you, I will help you find your true love." Heero said as he held her head up by her chin, and looked into her eyes.BR BR "Thank you so much Heero. Just hearing that, I think I'm feeling a bit better." Relena said.BR BR "Would you want me to drive you home?" Heero asked Relena.BR BR "Yes please, but I would like to go someplace else first so I can clean up. I don't want Milliardo to see me like this." Relena told Heero as she climbed into the passenger seat of his Mercedes Benz.BR BR "We'll stop by my apartment first so you can get fixed up." Heero told her as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.BR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BR " I just don't understand. How could she think that I would do something as disgraceful as that with my own will. I'd never." Seth muttered.BR BR "What's this?" Seth said as he picked up some photos off the ground.BR BR "Relena must have dropped them." Seth thought as he glanced at them. They were pictures of him and the strippers. Some of the pictures were bad because you could see fingerprints. But a weird thing about them was that none of the pictures had the other pilots in them.BR BR "They wouldn't, would they?" wondered Seth.BR BR I*flasback*BR BR "Now, this might be uncomfortable because according to the other pilots, Heero might have feelings for me after all. But don't worry, I still love you." Relena said.BR BR *flashback end*/IBR BR "And when we were singing for her friends anniversary, he was staring at us strangely. Especially at Relena with a look of envy." Seth thought.BR BR "Now I get it." Seth thought as everything fell into place. He paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant and into his car.BR BR "Don't worry Relena, everything will be settled soon, and your heart won't have to be broken anymore. But who will you pick, your first love, or me?" Seth wondered as he sped away.BR  



	9. Crybaby Part 9

"So, how's Relena?" asked Hilde since she was over having lunch at Noin's with the other girls.brbr"Yes, since she refused Seth's proposal. Is she alright?" asked Catherine.brbr"Well, she hasn't been out of her room the past 2 days, and she hasn't eaten anything at all. Milliardo is so worried, I think he's going to break down the door soon." Noin replied.brbr"What a pity." Dorothy said.brbr"Yes, in fact she won't talk to anybody at all. Milliardo and I have tried to coax her to get out, but she refuses to speak to anyone. Even when Heero came over to speak to her, she didn't talk to him. The only time I heard her say anything is when Seth came over. She didn't open the door but she murmured the words 'I'm Sorry' to him." Noin told them.brbr"That's too bad. I wish that she'd talk to us, you know. So we can comfort her and all. But I wonder why she refused Seth's proposal?" wondered Sally.brbr"Yea, I know. I mean, he's so charming and sweet. She had it all with him, why would Relena turn him down." Hilde said.brbr"I feel bad for Seth, being turned down in a public place and all. Poor thing." Noin told them.brbr"Yea." They agreed.brbr"But wanna know what I'm curious about?" Dorothy asked the girls.brbr"What?" they asked.brbr"Why the other boys didn't seem as sad as us. I mean, they seemed a bit,... smug about it." Dorothy concluded.brbr"Yeah, in a way you're right Dorothy. Especially Duo, and he always reeks of trouble." Catherine said.brbr"Hey!" Hilde exclaimed.brbr"Sorry Hilde, but something smells fishy about this. I think that the boys are up to something." Catherine wondered.brbr"Now that you mention it, Milliardo was waving around some pictures the night before Seth proposed. I think that the boys are up to something and they dragged Milliardo and Relena into it." Noin said.brbr"But why?" Sally asked.brbr"Well let's go and find out. The boys are at my place for some game or whatever. Let's go and confront them." Hilde said as she stood up.brbr"Yes, to Relena." Sally said.brbr"To Relena." They all toasted to one another as they left.br~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br"Man, the plan worked perfectly." Duo said as he sat on the couch.brbr"Yes it did, but don't you guys feel guilty?" asked Quatre.brbr"Well yes, but Relena and Heero are meant for each other. I mean, she was totally head over heels for him. But Mr. Perfect Soldier just had to drive her away." Duo told him.brbr"How was I supposed to know that I'd love her later on?" Heero asked as he seated himself across from Duo.brbr"Don't you feel bad for Relena, Heero? Maybe fate is that you two aren't meant for each other and you just drove away her soul mate." Quatre asked.brbr"Well maybe Heero is Relena's soul mate and we did do the right thing?" Trowa asked.brbr"Woman, the source of all problems." Wufei muttered from across the room.brbr"Well without them, then who'd do all the chores and have the kids." Duo said.brbr"Well maybe if you got off you're lazy ass and u had a uterus then you could do our *chores*." Hilde said as she emphasized on the words.brbr"Uhhh, uhh Hi Hilde, Babe, Sweetheart? How much of our little non-important conversation did you hear?" Duo asked uncomfortably because of the gaze that his wife was giving him.brbr"All Of It!!" Hilde yelled at him.brbr"Trowa I can't believe that you would do such a thing!" Catherine said horrified as she scolded her husband.brbr"Quatre, I can't believe that you went with their plans. Is this man who I agreed I would spend the rest of my life with." Dorothy asked.brbr"You jerk, how could you do that!" Sally said as she hit Wufei repeatedly with her bag.brbr"YOUR ALL SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A WHOLE WEEK!!" they all yelled at their husbands/fiancé.brbrJust then they heard a noise.brbr"Uh-oh, I'm in deep trouble (SHIT) now." Heero thought as the respective women left behind their husbands/fiancé and turned on him.brbr"AND YOU!" they yelled at Heero.brbr"I can't believe that you'd do that to Relena." Noin said.brbr"If you really did love her, then how come you'd put her through so much pain." Catherine told him.brbr"You drove away the perfect guy for her!" Dorothy scolded him.brbr"Just because you were a little too late realizing your feelings for her." Said Sally.brbr"You're selfish! You are nothing but a selfish jerk! Jeopardizing Relena's maybe one chance for true happiness just because you're a stupid idiotic asshole who doesn't know what he's got till he's lost it! I hope you feel happy for yourself. Your *true love* is crying her eyes out thanks to you and your little lackey's help. I'd spit on you, but you're not worth it! Girls, let's go. We have something to tell Relena." Hilde said as she left. Sally was the last one out, so she slammed the door causing them to jump a bit.brbr"Well I feel twice as bad as before." Quatre said.brbr"Women." Wufei muttered as he rubbed his neck and head where Sally had hit him.brbr"Heero, don't feel to bad about what Hilde said. I saw the trash can this morning, and she's just got a little P.M.S. So don't worry." Duo said as he patted his friend on the back.brbr"Great, a week on the couch." Muttered Trowa sarcastically as he sat on the couch.brbr"What if they are right?" asked Heero.brbr"What?" asked Duo.brbr"What if that really was Relena's only chance for love and I ruined it." Wondered Heero.brbrI don't know, but you'd better brace yourself because they're going over right now and telling Relena EVERYTHING!" Duo said.brbr"Well, what happens to me I deserve it." Heero told them as he left.br**********************br  



	10. Crybaby Part 10

_They what!?!?!?!?!" Relena screamed.  
  
"It was a setup, Heero is head over heels for you right now and the boys like Heero more then Seth so they tried to hook you two up." Hilde said with her hands over her ears.  
  
"Ughhh, forget about Pacifism! I'm going to choke them to death,then bury their bodies in kerosene soaked manure, then torch it!" Relena yelled.  
  
"Ok, calm down girl." Catherine told her.  
  
"No!" Relena screamed in her face.  
  
"Ok, have it you're way. I'll be downstairs!" Catherine told themas she slowly inched back, then turned around and ran.  
  
"Ok, Relena. You need to calm down and think of a way to get theboys back." Sally said.  
  
"And you know what they say, Revenge is Sweet." Dorothy reminded her. Relena was all of a sudden quiet and looked a bit thoughtful.  
  
"Relena?" asked Hilde after awhile, with her hands over her earsjust so she can prepare herself for a loud outburst.  
  
"No, I don't want revenge. I just want to talk them." Relenareplied softly to them.  
  
"Relena, Heero and the others are in the driveway right now. And Milliardo and Noin are back too!" Catherine yelled to her as she ran upstairsand told the girls.  
  
"Well, here's my chance to talk Heero." Relena thought as she walked out the door._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Back to the present*  
  
"Milliardo,  I want to speak with Relena." Heero toldhim.  
  
"No, because of you this NEVERwould have happened." Milliardo replied as he guarded the stairway, notallowing Heero to pass.  
  
"Well too bad." Heero repliedand punched him the nose. Milliardo fell back, and Heero went towards Relena'sroom.  
  
"You'll regret that Yuy!"Milliardo yelled trying to stop the flow of blood, which Noin helped too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Chaos, nothing but chaos. Ineed something to calm me down." Relena thought to herself. She had doublelocked the door, knowing that Heero would probaby barge through the doorwanting to talk to her.  
  
"I need to clear my head."Relena said outloud.  
  
"I know!" she exclaimed andtook out a piece of paper. She wrote something on it. Then she opened the doorsto her balcony and walked to the ledge. She stood on it, then jumped to thenearby tree. She slowly climbed down branch by branch. When she reached theground, she put on her head phones and slipped the cd into the disc-man.  
  
"This should work." Relenathought as she listened to the words and walked towards the nearby bench.  
  
_Now that you're out of my life   
_  
_I'm so much better   
_  
_You thought that I'd be weak without you   
_  
_But I'm stronger   
_  
_You thought that I'd be broke without you   
_  
_But I'm richer   
_  
_You thought that I'd be sad without you   
_  
_I laugh harder   
_  
_You thought I wouldn't grow without you   
_  
_Now I'm wiser   
_  
_Though that I'd be helpless without you   
_  
_But I'm smarter   
_  
_You thought that I'd be stressed without you   
_  
_But I'm chillin'   
_  
_You thought I wouldn't sell without you   
_  
_Sold 9 million   
_  
_I'm a survivor (What?)   
_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)   
_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)   
_  
_I'm gon work harder (What?) _  
_I'm a survivor (What?)   
_  
_I'm gonna make it (What?)   
_  
_I will survive (What?)   
_  
_Keep on survivin' (What?)  
_  
_Thought I couldn't breathe without   
_  
_I'm inhaling   
_  
_You thought I couldn't see without you   
_  
_Perfect vision   
_  
_You thought I couldn't last without you   
_  
_But I'm lastin'   
_  
_You thought that I would die without you   
_  
_But I'm livin'   
_  
_Thought that I would fail without you   
_  
_But I'm on top   
_  
_Thought it would be over by now   
_  
_But it won't stop   
_  
_Thought that I would self destruct   
_  
_But I'm still here   
_  
_Even in my years to come   
_  
_I'm still gon be here   
_  
_I'm wishin' you the best   
_  
_Pray that you are blessed   
_  
_Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness   
_  
_(I'm better than that)   
_  
_I'm not gon blast you on the radio   
_  
_(I'm better than that)   
_  
_I'm not gon lie on you and your family   
_  
_(I'm better than that)   
_  
_I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines   
_  
_('m better than that)   
_  
_I'm not gon compromise my Christianity   
_  
_(I'm better than that)   
_  
_You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet   
_  
_Cause my mama taught me better than that    
_  
_Oh (oh) oh (oh)...   
_  
_After of all of the darkness and sadness   
_  
_Soon comes happiness   
_  
_If I surround my self with positive things   
_  
_I'll gain prosperity _  
  
"I was able to finally getover him. Took me 3 years. 3 of the hardest years I've experienced in all mylfe.  I was able to see him and not fallin love all over again. Now I have Seth. But do I honestly love him that much?"Relena thought to herself.  
  
"Well, they're worrying aboutme. I should get home." Relena said as she took one last glance at the sunsetthen headed home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where is she!?!" Milliardoyelled.  
  
"Maybe she just went to goclear her head. I mean, this has been a difficult 24 hours for Relena. With theproposal, the scandal, well its just too much for her to handle right now."Noin said trying to comfort him.  
  
"Well she shouldn't go off byherself, its dangerous." Milliardo replied.  
  
"I see her, she's coming now."Quatre said looking out the window.  
  
"I need to speak with her."Heero said walking towards the door.  
  
"No, I'm going." Seth told himas he cut him off.  
  
"How did you get here?" Heeroasked him jealously.  
  
"We invited him. You know, sohe can talk to Relena." Hilde said as she and the other girls stepped in frontof the guys.  
  
"Well I'm talking to her firstto explain." Heero said trying to go forward.  
  
"Yeah right, I'm going first.Because of you're actions, I need to help her realize to marry me." Seth toldhim.  
  
"No you aren't." Heero saidand punched Seth in the face.  
  
"Heero!!!!!"  
  
"Relena, I can explain." Heerostarted.  
  
"I don't want to hear it."Seth glanced at Heero and smirked. "As you all know, you've been waiting for meto choose either of you." Relena said.  
  
"Darling, I don't want toforce you to do anything you don't want to do." Seth said going over to herside.  Relena pushed him away though.  
  
"Well I heard that you wanted toconvince me to marry you." Relena told him. Heero smirked at that.  
  
"And, now I have my answer."  
******************************************  
Dun Dun Dun! OoO, who is she gonna pick! Yes, i know it has been like forever but i gto writers block (DAMN!) hehe. Anyway, who do you want her to pick... Heero!?!?!?! or Seth!?!?!?! Your allstar fav pilot?(who dunt know what he's got till he's lost it) or Sweet ole Seth(Also, in this fic he aint gonna kill her, he for once will actually be good. But you don't know him that well!) Well choose and reveiw!  



	11. Crybaby Part 11

"Well?!?!" Who are you gonnapick!!!" Duo asked impatiently.  
  
"Calm down Duo, now after along hard time of deciding... I have decided that I will have neither ofyou.  Seth, you are great. You are socaring and sweet, but my heart just doesn't feel in this relationship or foryou. I hope that we remain friends though." Relena said looking towards Seth.She then turned around and eyed Heero. She walked up straight to him.  
  
"Heero, you are nothing but amanipulative jerk who isnt' grateful for anything!  You had 3 years! 36 months to sweep me off my feet and be myprince charming! And I still love you... but right now I just can't stand tosee you. I'm going to my room Milliardo and I don't want to be interrupted.Goodbye." Relena said to them teary-eyed. She then walked up the steps and they watched her until they heard thedoor close.  
  
"Great job Yuy." Wufei said.  
  
"I'm so sorry Heero, I hopethat things will turn up better." Quatre told Heero.  
  
"That's all right buddy,tomorrow we can plan something else for you to get Relena... ouch Hilde! Nottoo hard on the braid!" Duo yelped as Hilde pulled on his braid.  
  
"Don't forget Trowa, one weekon the couch and don't you even try to get on my good side because there won'tbe one this weekend." Catherine reprimanded him.  
  
"Yea." All the other womenreminded their husbands/fiancés.  
  
"Mission failed" Heero thoughtduring all the commotion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Relena was up in her roomcrying.  
  
"Heero, I still love you butwhy now. All you did was bring torment into my life right now, how could you?"Relena thought as she cried. She got up from her bed and put a cd in her cdplayer. She grabbed the old teddy bear and listened to the music  
  
_When I think ofour untimely end   
And everything we could have been   
I cry, baby I cry   
  
Ok so it's 5 am and   
I still can't sleep   
I took some medicine   
But it's not working   
Someone's clinging to me   
And it's bittersweet   
'Cause he's head over heels   
But it ain't that deep   
I finally changed my number   
Got a different pager   
Then last Saturday   
Your cousin called to say you're   
Tryin' to reach me   
Probably because you see that   
I'm with someone new_  
  
Relena was hugging the teddybear tightly as she listened to the song. Tears streamed down her face during all of it.  
  
_Late at nightlike a littie child   
Wandering around alone in my new friend's home   
On my tippy toes   
So that he won't know   
I still cry baby   
Over you and me   
  
Sipping Bailey's Cream   
By the stereo   
Trying to find relief   
On the radio   
I'm suppressing the tears   
But they start to flow _  
  
Heero was on Relena'sbalcony.  He watched her cry and hisheart was torn.  He knocked on thewindow and he held his breath as Relena looked up at the sound of the noise.  
  
_'Cause the next song I hear   
Is a song I wrote   
When we first got together   
Early that September   
I can't bear to listen   
So I might as well drift   
In the kitchen   
Pour another glass or two   
And try to forget you  
  
Late at nightlike a littie child   
Wandering around alone in my new friend's home   
On my tippy toes   
So that he won't know   
I still cry baby   
Over you and me_  
  
She slowly opened the door.  
  
"Heero" she said timidly asshe stepped outside on the balcony with him. Heero brought his hand and caressed her cheek.   
  
"Relena, I'm sorry. I'm sorryfor everything.  But I was hoping thatyou would give me another chance, another chance for us." Heero told her.  
  
He leaned over to her ear and whispered,"I... I love you" Heero said. He gently took his hand away from her cheek.  He was about to jump the balcony when he heardRelena's voice.  
  
"I love you too."  
------------------------------------------ Well Its done, ya happy its done! after forever its finished! heh and dont even ask for a sequal! lol please reveiw cause all of mine got deleted during the whole chapter thing! ughh lolz anyway please reveiw!


End file.
